Methods for producing electronic components and such electronic components are generally known. For example, reference is made to the patent application DE 10 2010 062 035 A1 which discloses such a production process for a radiation detector. There an adhesive layer is applied to a first functional layer with the aid of a support frame and said first functional layer is then adhesively bonded with a second functional layer in sandwich-like fashion after removal of a protective film.
If, when employing such a method, the adhesive layer is to be hardened, this can be done when using a suitable adhesive, for example by the application of pressure, elevated temperature or UV radiation. The disadvantage in this situation is the fact that the application of pressure or temperature can result in damage to or changes in properties of the functional layers. If an adhesive has been used which hardens as a result of UV radiation (UV=ultraviolet, UV radiation=light in the ultraviolet wavelength range), the hardening effect would thus continually decrease from the edge of the components towards the interior which means that while the adhesive bonding on the edge side would be well hardened it would however still be soft in more central regions of the adhesive bonding. Similarly, changes in volume could also take place in the adhesive which would result in severe mechanical stresses and associated damage.